Beautiful
by Livlov-Nevergiveup
Summary: Miley's alone on the fourth of July. Cute little one-shot. Miley/Jake


(Miley's POV)

_Dear Miley,_

_Shooting in Germany is so lonely without you. I'm sorry that I am not back yet, but I'll be there sometime in August! I promise!_

_Love,_

_Leslie_

"…Who's Leslie? I thought we were talking about Jake!" Lilly asked with confusion. I shook my head and smiled. Jake was so sweet. He had gotten a personal messenger to deliver this to me.

Sadly he had been shooting a movie in Germany for the last 8 weeks. Talking to him on the phone every night was not the same.

"So is Jake going to make it back in time for the party?" Lilly questioned. I sat down on the couch and shook my head.

"He got delayed again." I said sadly.

"Awww!" Lilly fake cried. I laughed quietly and looked down at the letter sadly.

"Alright, let's forget your boy-toy for tonight and move on to the party! It's going to be so awesome!" Lilly said enthusiastically. I decided to get past my relationship issues and be happy for Lilly.

"Yeah, this is going to be like a year and a half anniversary for you and Oliver right?" I asked.

"EEEEP! I know I'm so excited! Ollipop and I are going to spend the whole night together, then he is going to take me to his Uncle's boat! Then we're…" Lilly began. I tuned out on what Ollipop and Lilly had planned for this evening and continued thinking about Jake. Everything was great after the whole love triangle thing with Jesse ended. But with all the Hannah Montana stuff and Jake's movies, we've barely had any time together.

"MILEY! Are you even listening?" Lilly asked angrily. I snapped my head up and nodded. Lilly continued to list off the minor details of her evening while I nodded and threw in a few grunts and nods to indicate that I'm listening.

_This is going to be a long night…_

(A few hours later)

"So Miley, now that Jake is out of town, I was thinking…"

"Walk away Lomati." I stated in a bored tone. It's amazing that ever since I started dating Jake again guys have been trying to pick me up more often.

"Fine! Your loss!" Lomati commented. I laughed and walked away to go find someone to talk to. The house where the party is being held is humongous. I found myself to be depressed by all of it.

Rather than go hang out with someone on the beach, I walked upstairs to explore. I could tell there were some couples occupying the rooms. I briefly wondered if one of them were Lilly and Oliver but I shut that thought down before I could think of a visual.

I finally found an empty bedroom. I could see that it was a guest bedroom because it held absolutely no character whatsoever. I walked over to a sliding glass door and saw a beautiful balcony that overlooked the water. I went to the railing and closed my eyes, wishing that Jake was there holding me. I snapped out of my trance when I heard footsteps behind me.

"I have a taser, and I'm not afraid to use it!" I shouted without turning around. The person behind me laughed. It was deep and rumbling so I could tell it was a man. That freaked me out even more.

"I'm serious!" I yelled more forcefully.

"I know, that's what's funny about it!" The familiar voice said. I froze up at those words. _It couldn't be!_ I spun around and looked at Jake.

"Jake!" I said breathlessly. I smiled and ran into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I said into his shoulder.

"I wanted to surprise you! So I caught a last minute flight and came here!" Jake said into my hair. I backed up a little and looked at his face.

"You smell like compact peanuts!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I know, I ate them on the plane. Wait, why are you crying? I'll take a shower if you want…" Jake rambled on. This time I laughed.

"Tears of joy Jake! I'm so happy you're here!" I grinned. We stood there in silence for a moment just looking at each other.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked. Jake looked at me in confusion.

"I haven't seen you for 8 weeks! Plant one on me!" I said jokingly. Jake laughed. Then he grabbed me and gave me an earth shattering kiss. Right on cue, fireworks blasted up into the sky. I smiled into our kiss then pulled back.

"Did you plan that?" I asked motioning towards the fireworks. Jake smiled.

"Let's just say I have some friends who know some friends with pyrotechnics." Jake whispered into my ear. I laughed. Jake began to kiss me again. Man, fireworks had never been so beautiful.

* * *

**Not my best but I wanted to write a story for the fourth of July!**

**Hope you liked it! Review if you want!**


End file.
